paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Aquatic Pup Engagement
This Story is the second of 3 stories in An Aquatic Pup Love Series this story is written by SistersShiraandSkye aka ChaseandSkyerox and is a crackship story AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Summary: A few years after they started dating Zuma finally decides to ask Shira to marry him. Will she say yes? Or will she decide no and to wait a little longer? Find out in An Aquatic Pup Engagement! Characters: • Zuma • Shira • Skye • Chase • Ryder • Rocky • Rubble • Marshall • Everest Story: *Its been a few years after Zuma and Shira started dating and today in Adventure Bay it’s a beautiful Spring day and Shira was hanging out with Skye and Chase* Shira: so Chase and sis how’ve you two been? Chase: we’re doing great Skye: yeah sis Chase an I have been dating for a while now Shira: so do you think you ever will get married? Chase: hehehe yeah someday but not today Shira: cool Skye: how about you sis how’ve you and Zuma been doing? Shira: (blushes hard) we’ve been good Chase: so do you wanna get married to him someday? Shira: yeah I would he’s a great pup Skye: yeah he is and he’s a great friend Chase: yeah *soon Zuma comes walking over to them* Zuma: hi dude and dudettes Shira: hi honey Skye & Chase: hi Zuma how are you? Zuma: I’m good but uh Chase may I speak with you please? Chase: uhh sure what’s up? Zuma: alone please? Chase: oh okay then you girls go ahead and talk I’ll be right back Skye & Shira: okay *Chase and Zuma walk away when Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, and Everest walk up* Zuma: thanks for coming evewyone Rubble: not a problem Everest: what’s up? Marshall: something wrong? Zuma: nothings wrong and nothing much Mawshall Rocky: so why did you need us? Zuma: um I know it’s been a few yeaws but I wanna mawwy Shiwa Chase: awwww how sweet but how come Skye isn’t here for this? Rocky: probably because Shira is her sis but we will have to get her involved sometime Zuma: Wocky is wight and I will soon enough Marshall: when will you propose? Zuma: hopefully in a couple days Chase: that should be enough time to get set up also what will you get her Zuma: I will pwopose with uhh to be honest I don’t know what to pwopose with Everest: we can ask Ryder he may know Rubble: good idea Chase: let’s go ask Zuma: okay *they all go to Ryder whom was watching tv* Rubble: Ryder? Ryder: huh? Oh hi pups what’s up? Zuma: Wyder I wanna pwopose to Shiwa but idk what to get her as an pwoposeal item Ryder: hmm good question I’m not sure what you should get her however if you are going to do it then I suggest you get something from your heart Zuma: good idea Wyder sir Everest: we can help you look for something Zuma: that’ll be gweat thank you Chase: you pups go on ahead I should get back to Skye and Shira Marshall: okay bud Chase: plus I’m taking Skye out again in a bit so I need to get going Zuma; that’s fine Chase dude Chase: thank you and good luck *Chase leaves* Everest: let’s search your puphouse Zuma: okay *they go to Zuma’s puphouse and Zuma bring out things he thinks will work* Rocky: whoa Zuma you have a bunch of pictures, a brand new toy, and a signed Sherlock Holmes Book? Zuma: yeah I wanted to give this to her for her birthday so I guess that’s out (puts it back in it’s hiding spot) Marshall: hmm hey Zuma why not go through the pictures and put the one you love the most inside something and give it to her remember she has that ring Zuma: oh yeah that’s a good idea Mawshall Everest: well let’s search through the pictures *they search through the pictures* Zuma: I couldn’t find anything in my pile and the pictuwes you all had didn’t have that special one either *they notice Rocky looking at one last picture* Rubble: hey Rocky what’s that? Rocky; it’s the last picture from my small pile (Holds it up for them to see) Zuma: oh I wemember this it was taken on our fiwst date we were holding paws and nuzzling when someone saw us took it developed it and gave it to me Everest: maybe this is that one picture Zuma: nods and I think I know what to get to I’ll have the pictuwe put into a heawt shaped locket and maybe on it I can have it say I’ll love you forever Rubble: (tears up) that’s so beautiful Rocky: are you about to cry? Rubble: no I just got dirt in my eye *all the pups except for Rubble giggle* Marshall: I know where you can go to get it done too Zuma: you do? Marshall: yeah Everest: I should probably get going Jake may need me to help on the mountain plus I was going to take a hike today Zuma: okay Evewest Everest: good luck *Everest leaves* Rocky: well let’s get going Marshall: right *they all head to a jewelry store and go inside* *they get there and go inside* Jeweler: hi there how may I help you guys today Zuma: do you have a heart shaped locket? Jeweler: yes we do we only have one left (goes and gets it and brings it back) Zuma: that’s pewfect! Jeweler: great! Do you have a picture you wanna put in it? Zuma: yes (hands him the picture) Jeweler: ah great hold on (goes and comes back a half hour later with the original picture and the locket with that picture inside) Zuma: it’s pewfect! Can I get I love you fowever written on it? Jeweler: sure (goes and engraves it on the back and brings it back) how’s that? Zuma: it’s gweat! Thank you! Jeweler: hey aren’t you guys the paw patrol? Marshall: yes we are Jeweler: awesome it’s $120.00 but for you I’ll give you it for $50.00 is that okay? Rocky: wow thank you Rubble: yeah thanks Jeweler: you’re welcome Zuma: takes out the money and hands it to him Jeweler: here’s a box for it (hands him a box) Zuma: thanks Jeweler: you’re welcome *Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Marshall leave the jewelry store and they go back to the lookout* Zuma: thanks dudes I appweciate the help Rocky: you’re welcome Zuma Marshall: shouldn’t you go tell Skye? Zuma: yeah you’re right then we can all meet up to discuss what I want to do Rubble: okay Rocky: good luck buddy Zuma: thank you (leaves to find Skye) *Skye is talking to Chase near his puphouse* Zuma: (sees them and walks over to them) hi pups! Chase: hi Zuma how’d it go? Zuma: it was great I found something Chase: that’s wonderful Skye: (looking confused) huh? What are you two talking about? Chase: you going to tell her? Zuma: (nods) that’s why I’m here Chase: okay Zuma: uh Skye I want to uh mawwy your sis Skye: (shocked & smiles) yay! (Hugs him) I’m so glad! So when’s the proposal? Zuma: shhhh I want it to be a surprise and in a couple days dudette Skye: (nods) okay I understand so what did you get her? Zuma: this (Opens the box and shows them the locket with their picture on the inside) Skye: it’s so beautiful Zuma she’ll love it Zuma: I hope so I picked it out just for her (puts it back in its box and puts it in his puphouse in a secret spot then goes back to them) Skye: so how are you going to propose? Zuma: I don’t know I was going to call a meeting with everyone to discuss it Chase: good idea Zuma: thanks you two coming to the meeting Chase: sure we have time before our date Skye: (nods) yeah Zuma: let’s go *they walk into the lookout and see everyone there except for Shira* Zuma: thanks for helping everyone Ryder: you’re welcome buddy (pets him) Zuma: uh let’s see for one I need someone to distract Shira until we get everything set up Ryder: okay pups who would like to stall Shira? *the pups look around at one another trying to figure out who will stall Shira* Marshall: maybe two of us can stall her it’ll be easier that way Chase: good idea and I think I know two pups Ryder: really? Who? Chase: Everest and Skye Rubble: oh but why Chase: they are girls as well so I figured they could have a girl day while we prepare Rocky: oh makes sense to me Zuma: suwe dude Skye: alright Ryder: I’ll call Everest (he calls and explains to her what’s happening) Everest: sure I’ll help Skye *she hangs up and in about 10-20 minuets she arrives at the lookout* Everest: I’m here Skye: thank you for helping me Everest Everest: no problem Zuma: so in two days you both will stall her until 7:00 pm Skye: okay Zuma: (smiles) okay now let’s make a plan to amaze Shira Ryder: right *they finally came up with an interesting plan then go to bed* *two days later* Zuma: (wakes up) okay time to put the plan into action *he walks into the lookout to see everyone except Shira whom was still asleep* Zuma: mowning evewypup Rocky: morning Everest: well get Shira and take her to Katie’s to get cleaned up Skye: right Zuma: gweat Ryder: we will help you set up your picnic on the beach and some water activities and your flying gear so you fly around together too Zuma: awesome thanks Ryder: you’re welcome okay everyone let’s go Rubble: yay! *Rubble, Rocky, Ryder, Marshall, Zuma, and Chase all go to the beach to set up* Everest: okay let’s go Skye Skye: right *they go to Shira’s puphouse just as she wakes* Shira: huh? Oh hi sis hi Everest what’s up? Skye: come on we’re having a girls day but first let’s get some food Shira: okay! Let’s go! *they go to Mr. Porter’s* Mr. Porter: hi girls what are you going to have today Shira: a salad please Skye: make that two please Everest: I’ll have one as well please Mr. Porter: coming right up *after about 5 minuets of waiting he brings out three salads and sets it in front of them* Mr. Porter: dig in girls and enjoy Shira: thanks *the girls eat and soon enough they finished* Everest: that was delicious Skye: yeah Shira: I agree but uh where is everyone? Skye: oh they are on a mission Shira: oh okay Everest: you ready for a spa day at Katie’s now? Shira: am I ever! Skye: let’s go *they Walk over to Katie’s and go inside* Katie: hi girls here for your spa day? Shira, Everest & Skye: yes we are Katie: okay great I have your baths ready for you guys so go ahead and get in I’ll be right over Everest: okay Katie thank you *the girls go over and get into the tubs* Skye: ahhhhh this is perfect Shira: you can say that again sis Skye: ahhhhh this is perfect *they giggle* Everest: Katie make them look good Katie: hehehe I will don’t you worry Everest: awesome *meanwhile with the boys* Zuma: are we almost set? Rocky: yeah we’re done Zuma: do we have everything? Ryder: let’s see windsurfer check, romantic music check, romantic picnic check Zuma: Shiwa’s pendant check Chase: we have everything right? Zuma: yes Marshall: now we need Shira Rubble: yeah then we leave them alone Rocky: yeah Ryder: I’ll call Katie to let her know we are good *he goes off then shortly comes back* Ryder: she’s going to send Shira over Let’s go pups and Zuma good luck Zuma: thanks *they all leave Zuma alone* *Shira then arrives 5 minuets after the boys left* Shira: Zuma why did you....whoa Zuma: hi Shiwa want to have a nice picnic with me? Shira: sure Zuma *they sit down and enjoy all the food* Shira: that was delicious Zuma: thank you uh Shiwa I wanted to ask you uh I know we’ve been together for a good amount of time and I love you so uh will you uh marry me? (Holds open the box with the pendant) Shira: oh Zuma it’s beautiful! Yes yes I’ll marry you!! Zuma: yay!!! (Hugs her and kisses her) Shira: hehehe but uh wait if I had known I would’ve got you something Zuma: oh Shiwa I don’t mind having you hewe with me is the best thing ever Shira: oh Zuma (gives him a muzzle) thank you *they enjoy the rest of the night then head back home* Zuma: we’re back Ryder: hi pups how’d it go? Shira: great! We’re engaged!! Pups and Ryder: congratulations you two! Zuma: thanks pups! Shira: yeah thanks! Ryder: okay pups we’ll discuss more later it’s late time for bed Pups: okay Ryder Zuma: Shiwa cawe to join me? Shira: sure Zuma *the pups go to their pup houses and Shira went with Zuma to his* Zuma: I love you Shira: I love you too Zuma Both: night love *Shira falls asleep with her head on Zuma’s paws and Zuma falls asleep with his head on hers* The End Category:Story by SistersShiraandSkye Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Paw Patrol Category:Fanon Series Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:Crackship Category:Crackship series